Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and the Whirlwind 6th Year
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: Harry Potter enters his sixth year at Hogwarts, encountering a Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament, an intriguing character named the Half-Blood Prince, new friends and enemies, but most importantly, a girl named Daphne Greengrass. Join Harry as he navigates his way through challenges in school, Quidditch, and relationships, in this pretty AU journey. (UPDATE COMING SOON)
1. Chapter 1- A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Well, here's my redone attempt at the Harry/Daphne combo! I know it's been past Sunday, but life can be really busy, and with school, I just couldn't fit in the time to write this chapter. In any case, I hope you all enjoy my redone version, and this story! This story will not feature a marriage contract, it will feature quidditch, some OC's from other schools (who will play very minor roles), and our favorite Dark Lord Voldemort!**

* * *

"I'm pleased to see that you've all come," Voldemort began, spinning around in his chair, taking a look at the four people also sitting at the round table, "It shows attentiveness- very useful indeed."

"I'm surprised old Severus showed up," Bellatrix commented, "I thought he would be busy at Hogwarts.

"Yes Bella," Snape sneered, "I was at Hogwarts, gaining information for the Dark Lord while you were away in Azkaban, such a great help."

"My lord," Lucius began, hoping to avoid an argument between Bellatrix and Severus, "Is there any reason you've called us all to my manor?"

"Of course there is," Voldemort responded, "Now, let me continue." The fifth member of the table simply sat silently, fiddling with his hands.

"The Headmasters and Headmistresses of many schools around the world have conspired together over the past few years, planning a quidditch tournament," Voldemort said, turning towards Lucius, "Lucius, I trust you've heard about these plans- yourself being in a high position?"

"Of course I have," Lucius said, confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Many talented young wizards and witches will be there," Voldemort said, "All of the 'Classic 11' schools will be present, even that American school- Ilvermony."

"My lord," Bellatrix said cautiously, "Why exactly are we talking about this?"

"Because Bella," Voldemort said, "Harry Potter will almost certainly be at this tournament. I've been told that he's a talented Quidditch player- much like his father." Snape turned slightly sour at this comment.

"Do you want us to attack him?" The fifth member of the table asked, speaking for the first time.

"Not exactly Gareth," Voldemort softly answered, "You see, I still haven't fully recovered from… recent events, and I need Harry Potter for a ritual that will restore me to full power. The ritual will have… its negatives and positives, but all will be well in the end. I think this tournament will be a prime time to use him."

"I'll learn as much as I can about the Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament my lord," Lucius promised, "I hope that information will be enough."

"So…" Gareth began, "Is that the only plan we have in motion?" At this, Snape, Lucius, and Bellatrix all exchanged knowing glances.

"No," Voldemort slightly chuckled, "And I must say, I believe that you won't like this plan all too much."

"Why would you say that?" Gareth questioned.

"You see Gareth," Voldemort breathed, "The second plan involves your daughter- Daphne Greengrass." The room went silent, and all eyes were on Gareth and Voldemort, who were looking at each other intently.

"What do you want with her?" Gareth asked. "You know her mother won't let her join us."

"You should learn to control your wife more," Lucius said, earning him a glare from Gareth.

"I want you to push her to become friends, maybe even more, with Harry Potter," Voldemort answered, "We could use her to gain intel on him."

"My daughter will not be involved in all this," Gareth responded hotly, "You know I won't agree to this." Bellatrix began to laugh at this.

"Oh, you think you have a choice!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "How cute!"

"Bella is right Gareth," Voldemort warned, staring at him straight in the eye, "This isn't a request- it's an order." Gareth looked at Voldemort for a few moments, before backing down, nodding his head.

"Alright then," Gareth said, breathing deeply, "I'll try to get her to become closer with Harry. Lena was friends with Lily and James back in the day, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Good," Voldemort said, "Bella, Gareth, you two are dismissed. I want to talk to Severus and Lucius individually." Bella got up and walked away to a different room, while Gareth apparated outside of the house, and took a look back at Malfoy Manor.

The gravel driveway to the manor house was wide and had a large hedge curving alongside it. The driveway and hedge went past a pair of wrought-iron gates. These gates permitted select individuals (those who make some sort of salute) to pass through them as if they are smoke, and with others the iron contorts into a face which demands the purpose of the person trying to enter the manor. The yew hedge had albino peacocks roving along the top of it, and the entire property had a sense of gloom around it. Gareth took one last look, before shaking his head and turning away.

Gareth then apparated to the Greengrass Manor, and began walking up the front steps. "I'll push Daphne towards Harry," Gareth muttered, "But not for you my Dark Lord, for her." Gareth then knocked on his door, and heard his daughter Astoria sprinting to the door, yelling for her father.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Harry Potter rubbed his eyes as he was shaken awake, and was greeted by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's smiling faces.

"Uhh, h-hey guys," Harry managed to get out, putting his glasses on his face, before taking a look at his two best friends. "Wuzz- what's going on?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron exclaimed, giving him a sharp blow to the top of the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione told Ron off, before sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, her gaze softening. "How was your summer with-"

"The muggles?" Ron finished Hermione's question for her, earning himself a reproachful look. "Did they treat you alright?"

"It was the usual," Harry said, "We didn't really interact much, but in all honesty, it's better that way. How're you guys?"

"I've been great," Ron said, "With Fred and George gone at their joke shop, I've actually been able to walk around my own house without being worried about a prank! You have no idea how good it feels!"

"Alright then," Harry said, inwardly chuckling, "What about your Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinizing Harry, as if she was checking on him after Sirius' death.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, hoping to avoid discussing his godfather's recent death, "Have I missed breakfast?"

"No need to worry about that mate," Ron said, laughing, "Mom's been going on and on about how you've been severely underfed and that you look as skinny as a twig. She'll have you fed, don't you worry about that. So, how have you been doing, you-"

"Let's give Harry some time to change and get ready for the day," Hermione interrupted Ron, "We can ask him these… questions later." Hermione gathered Ron, as Harry silently thanked her for making sure that he didn't have to talk about Sirius' death or meeting Horace Slughorn with Dumbledore.

Harry lay back down on his bed, thinking about everything that had occurred in his busy life ever since Hagrid had decided to come bursting into the scene, talking about how Harry was a wizard. Harry half smiled, and half winced as he thought about his previous five years at Hogwarts.

It was filled with quidditch, ever since his first year, when Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, and Harry had caught it, which ended up with him somehow becoming the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, angering Malfoy. It had been filled with encounters with Voldemort, who was in Quirrell's turban, the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard Tournament, and more. The evil wizard had it out for him, and the recent prophecy hadn't helped things out at all. Harry had also faced dementors, which were particularly devastating to him. And perhaps worse of all, Harry had to deal with an evil toad named Umbridge, thank Merlin that she was gone.

There was a knock on Harry's door, and in burst Mrs. Weasley, holding a plate full of food. This greatly rose Harry's spirits, taking his mind off of his many matters. Yes, Harry had definitely been through a lot in his life, but even he wouldn't be able to predict what was about to happen next.

* * *

Harry was sitting with Neville and Luna, annoyed from all of the girls he'd had to turn down already on the train ride to Hogwarts so far. The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat up straight, interested. It was not like Malfoy to pass up the chance to demonstrate his power as prefect, which he had happily abused all the previous year.

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well — _that_ is" — he did the hand gesture again — "but why isn't he out there bullying first years?

"Dunno," said Harry, but his mind was racing. Didn't this look as though Malfoy had more important things on his mind than bullying younger students?

But before he could expound on his thoughts, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his. "An invitation," said Harry, before reading the note out loud. " _Harry, I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_."

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looking perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

* * *

When Harry had arrived at Compartment C, he saw that himself and Neville were the last to arrive. Already seated was Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Ginny Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass, who was slightly unnerving Harry, as she was intently staring at him with her blue-gray eyes, as if she knew something about him that he didn't. Harry shrugged it off and looked at Ginny with a questioning look, wondering why she was there.

The afternoon wore on with anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sun- set, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight. At least Harry had found out that Ginny was seated at the compartment because Slughorn had seen her hex Zacharias Smith, the annoying Hufflepuff.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

Thanking the lord that he was finally able to go, Harry quickly went off, in pursuit of Blaise, hoping that he would led him directly to Malfoy, when suddenly, he was pulled into another compartment.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was seated at Compartment C, slightly annoyed that she had been called to be here. When Potter walked in, she studied him, noticing that he had grown taller and more muscular over the summer, as if he had received more food than before. She noticed that he had seen her staring, and Daphne decided that she would have to listen to her father and mother, and try to make friends with the boy.

The meeting had gone on, and after what felt like an eternity, the meeting ended, and Daphne quickly went into the compartment, waiting for Harry to walk by. When she saw that messy jet black hair, she immediately pulled him into the room, locking the door behind.

"What the-" Harry began to say, annoyed that someone had interrupted his pursuit of Zabini when he noticed that it was Greengrass who had pulled him into the room. "What's going on? Why did you pull me into this room?"

"Sit down Potter," Daphne said, motioning to the seat on the opposite side of the compartment, "We need to have a talk." Surprising Daphne, Potter simply walked over to the other side and sat down. Malfoy had always told Daphne that Potter was a selfish and insolent brat who never listened to anybody, but that obviously wasn't correct. Then again, Daphne thought to herself, smiling, when was Malfoy correct?"

"Er," Harry said, snapping Daphne back to her senses, "Are you going to tell me why you pulled me into an empty compartment?" Daphne looked at Harry, trying to think of what to say, before simply sighing, and shaking her head.

"Meet with me tomorrow during lunch," Daphne said commandingly, "I know this comes out of the blue, but I have something I really have to tell you." Harry looked at her, shocked at the fact that a girl he barely knew was requesting for him to meet up with her doing lunch. It was now Harry's turn to sigh, and he decided to go with it.

"Alright then," Harry said, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Alright then," Daphne said, getting up "Our business is done here." Daphne walked out of the compartment, not aware that Harry was watching her hips sway back and forth, and taking note of how beautiful she was.

"Snap out of it," Harry scolded himself, "Right now is not the time."

* * *

The Sorting had just finished, and Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words about this upcoming school year before our dinner is served. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has risen yet again, and that calls for higher security measures."

There were murmurings that broke around the Great Hall, students and teachers alike looking frightened by the news.

"Don't worry though," Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts has recently updated our security measures, as has many other places. I apologize for having to deliver such… dull news. However, there are some events that you all will be excited by. Just like many previous years, the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will take place, except it will have more meaning than before this year. This year, the Captain of the winning team will also get to be the Captain of our school team."

More murmuring broke around the Great Hall, except this time, there were more excited and confused murmurings. School team? Hogwarts didn't have a school team, they only had house teams. Harry was intrigued by this comment, as he had been made the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and wouldn't mind captaining a school team.

"Yes, school team," Dumbledore said, lightly chuckling, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be participating in a worldwide quidditch tournament featuring students from schools from all seven continents. Every single student from our school will have several days off from the school year, as we'll all be traveling to watch our team play around the world. For those aspiring quidditch players, scouts from international and professional teams will be there. Our Hogwarts team will consist of 14 players. 7 starters and 7 substitutes. It is my hope that our team performs well in the tournament, as the winning school receives a large unknown reward. Anywho, it is now time for you all to eat!" Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

Harry smiled as he saw the first years in awe from all the food that appeared. It was just how he felt when he first arrived at Hogwarts. This year was getting more and more interesting for Harry. He always enjoyed Quidditch, even considered it as a future career. Plus, he would love to travel to world, though he would have to be on high alert, as Voldemort is on the loose. Thankfully, the students had Dumbledore.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said, causing the entire student body to look at him, "There have been some changes to the staff. Everybody please welcome Professor Slughorn, our new Potions teacher. Furthermore, Professor Snape has taken over the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry, racking his brains to remember when Dumbledore had told him this, but now that he came to think of it, he was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling him what Slughorn would be teaching.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful. Harry shrugged and turned away, catching the gaze of a blonde from the Slytherin table. He thought of lunch the next day and sighed once more, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you go- the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2- WSQT and Family

**Author's Note: Alright, it's been like a month since I last updated, but life can be really busy. XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And shout out to my beta Airtmac24!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. All I did was create a few new characters and plotlines.**

* * *

The next morning, Harry joined Ron and Hermione as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked. "You look as if you barely slept last night- is there anything wrong?"

"Nah, there's nothing wrong," Harry said, "I'm just a bit tired." It was obvious that Hermione didn't believe this at all, but Ron appeared to be satisfied by Harry's answer, as he quickly began stuffing himself with food.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual, as Professor McGonagall needed to confirm that everyone had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville. Harry continued waiting, until it was finally his turn.

"So, Potter, Potter . . ." said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration . . . all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything —"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said Professor McGonagall. "Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way — twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure. Furthermore, I have to request that you stay further, as Madam Hooch will be talking to all four House captains about the upcoming worldwide quidditch tournament. You will unfortunately be forced to miss your first class- Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That won't be a problem professor," Harry quickly said, noticing that there was a slight smile on her face, "I'll wait here until I'm told about the quidditch meeting."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Daphne was talking to Snape about her schedule.

"So Miss Greengrass," Snape softly said, "It appears that you've taken Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration. It's curious that you didn't take Potions, you were one of my best students."

"Oh," Daphne said, trying to make an excuse for not taking Potions- the real reason that she had left was because she wanted to avoid Professor Snape, "I didn't think that I would be ready for Potions at the N.E.W.T. level."

"I assure you," Snape said, "You certainly are ready."

"Well then," Daphne said, deciding to get on Snape's good side, as she would have him as a teacher no matter what, "I'll take out Herbology for Potions. I've already learned enough from my first five years."

"Here is your schedule Miss Greengrass," Snape said, "Have a good day." Daphne nodded before walking away with Tracey Davis.

"But Daph," Tracey began, "You don't even have the Potions textbook! What are you going to do?"

"I'll just buy one for myself," Daphne responded, "Besides, I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be more than happy to lend a textbook to a member of the 'Slug Club'."

"So," Tracey began, grinning, "You never told me about your talk with Potter and-"

"Not now," Daphne interrupted, causing Tracey's grin to enlarge, "I'm trying to not think of my impending discussion with the 'Chosen One'."

* * *

Harry waited at the Great Hall, until there was exactly one person sitting at every single table. Obviously, the four people still sitting at the tables were the four House Captains. Harry himself was the Gryffindor captain. He saw that Marco Urquhart was the Slytherin captain- which was strange as that was Urquhart's first season on the Slytherin House Team- he apparently played Chaser. Urquhart had pale skin and light brown hair. The Ravenclaw captain was named Duncan Inglebee, a strong, buff, boy, who was a great Beater. Duncan had jet-black hair and dark-colored skin. Finally, The Hufflepuff captain was Gordon Cadwallader, another big and burly boy who had decided to switch positions from Chaser to Beater. Gordon had light blonde hair and blue eyes- Harry had heard some girls talk about how good looking he was.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch burst into the Great Hall, and motioned for the four captains to follow her. Obediently, all four of the students got up and followed her through the hallways. Madam Hooch led them directly to a room Harry had never been before, but it looked to be her office.

"Sit down everyone," Madam Hooch said, motioning, "I have a lot to go through with you all." The four captains all sat down in individual chairs, far away from each other.

"As you all know," Madam Hooch said, "The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will have special significance this year, as the winning team's captain will also be the captain of our school team in the upcoming Worldwide School Quidditch Tournament, which I'll now refer to as the WSQT." Harry nodded, unsurprised, as Dumbledore had already told them this information.

"The WSQT will have 64 teams participating," Madam Hooch said, "8 of these schools are part of the 'Classic 11', which are the older and larger schools. The remaining 53 schools are rather new and smaller. The WSQT tournament has a format similar to the Muggle Soccer World Cup- there is a group stage and a knockout stage. Teams will be randomly put into 8 groups of 8, and after a series of matches, the bottom four teams in each group will be eliminated, setting the stage for a 32-team knockout stage, in which you must win every game to advance to the next round. Here is a paper with the list of all 64 schools participating." Madam Hooch waved her wand, and a piece of paper appeared in front of each captain.

* * *

 **(A/N: If that was confusing, I'll elaborate more later. Also, there's about to be a long list in this chapter, if you don't care about, just skip on. And finally, the Classic 11 schools are the ones the J.K. Rowling has mentioned on Pottermore.)**

* * *

Harry eagerly snatched the paper, which was hovering right in front of him. He took a look at it, reading the names of all 64 schools, which were ranked by skills of their quidditch teams.

 **Official List of WSQT Teams**

 **Ranked from Best to Worst**

 **(Note 1: Rankings are Subject to Change)**

 **(Note 2: All city locations aren't fully known of by Hogwarts)**

1\. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Massachusetts, USA

2\. Academy of Broom Flying; Location: London, England

3\. Mahoutokoro School of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Minami Iwo Jima, Japan

4\. Uagadou School of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Mountains of the Moon, Uganda

5\. Durmstrang Institute (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Norway

6\. Serma School of Magic; Location: Seattle, USA

7\. Castelobruxo (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Amazon rainforest, Brazil

8\. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Highlands, Scotland

9\. Koldovstoretz (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Russia

10\. Briva Academy; Location: Unknown

11\. Austravivan School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Sydney, Australia

12\. Grazia Herbachs; Location: Germany

13\. Magyk Academy; Location: Argentina

14\. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (part of the 'Classic 11'); Location: Pyrenees, France

15\. Alonsovera Academy of Wizardry; Location: Vienna, Austria

16\. Linquo Academy; Location: Shanghai, China

17\. Gozan School; Location: Unknown

18\. Antarctica Academy of Magic; Location: Antarctica

19\. Ronaldo Academy of Magic; Location: Porto, Portugal

20\. Mexico City School of Magic; Location: Mexico City, Mexico

21\. Pawila Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Mumbai, India

22\. Kennedy School of Magic; Location: Denver, USA

23\. Dorebajo Academy; Location: Madrid, Spain

24\. Vorezance Academy of Magic; Location: Vancouver, Canada

25\. Framptonesta School; Location: Moscow, Russia

26\. Houshwern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Cape Town, South Africa

27\. Rikashoun School of Wizardry; Location: Seoul, South Korea

28\. Mairobi School; Location: Nairobi, Kenya

29\. Reahjisbi; Location: Unknown

30\. Iran School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Iran

31\. Kinsarebobi Academy; Location: Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo

32\. Babarequo School; Location: Ghana

33\. Johannesburg School of Magic; Location: South Africa

34\. Bay Area Magic School; Location: Oakland, USA

35\. Hojen Mar School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Guangzhou, China

36\. Hojen Mar Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Hangzhou, China

37\. Rico School of Magic; Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

38\. Ausjubilent; Location: Unknown

39\. Rolesal Academy of Magic; Location: Panama City, Panama

40\. Hollandlal School of Magic; Location: Rotterdam, Netherlands

41\. Melbourne Academy; Location: Melbourne, Australia

42\. Moba; Location: Lagos, Nigeria

43\. Oceania Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Auckland, New Zealand

44\. Craxazubeima Academy; Location: Unknown

45\. Gaworberia School; Location: Greenland

46\. Indonesia Academy of Magic; Location: Jakarta, Indonesia

47\. Leoux Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg

48\. Panstormdevilla School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Kathmandu, Nepal

49\. Yaxleybruxo Academy; Location: Leiden, Netherlands

50\. Gatevilla School; Location: Rivera, Uruguay

51\. Chenairela School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Bangladesh

52\. Alutervale Academy; Location: Unknown

53\. Louside Ville Jade; Location: Mexico

54\. Reedfeather Academy of Magic; Location: Santiago, Chile

55\. New Delhi Academy of Magic; Location: New Delhi, India

56\. Layesfeather Acadmey of Magic; Location: Arica, Chile

57\. Wrackspurt School; Location: Unknown

58\. Ogwarts Academy of Magic; Location: Liverpool, England

59\. Zerebobia Academy; Location: Unknown

60\. Qure School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Location: Quebec, Canada

61\. Birming Bay Academy; Location: Olympia, USA

62\. Larson Academy; Location: Unknown

63\. Lowe Academy; Location: Unknown

64\. Brack Academy; Location: Unknown

"Madam Hooch," Harry heard Duncan Inglebee speak, "How come only 8 of the 'Classic 11' schools are participating in the tournament? What happened to the other 3?"

"Those three schools," Madam Hooch began, "Have appeared to be drifting towards the Dark Arts. They've grown distant from the rest of the 'Classic 11', and are not to be spoken of. Anyway, the rest of the period will be given for you all to set up your house team trials. Don't let Hogwarts down- we're all counting on you." Madam Hooch left the room, leaving behind four very confused captains.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the Great Hall, intent on having a good lunch. They had just finished a rather confusing Transfiguration lesson, in which even Hermione wasn't prepared for.

"That was rather difficult, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I hope that all the lessons won't be this hard."

"Probably will be," Ron said darkly, "If that was only the first lesson, imagine how much harder the next few will be!"

"Yeah," Harry said, suddenly seeing that Daphne was standing outside, waiting for him in a nearby hallway, "Listen, Ron, Hermione, I just realized that I left something in Transfiguration, can you pick up something for me to eat and bring it back to the common room?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, Hermione also looking confused. "You had everything- didn't you?"

"I think I left something," Harry said, beginning to walk away, "See ya!" Harry hustled off, leaving behind a very flustered Ron and Hermione. Harry turned the corner and began walking towards Daphne, who was waiting for him. Harry caught up to her and began walking by her side, unsure of what to say.

"So, er, um," Harry said, mentally hitting himself for being so unsmooth, "Why'd you ask to speak with me?"

"I need to show you something," Daphne curtly responded, "Otherwise you wouldn't understand why I called for you."

"Oh," Harry said, "Uh, okay?" Harry continued to follow Daphne, when she suddenly turned into an empty classroom.

"Alright," Daphne beckoned, "Sit down." Harry found a chair and sat down, Daphne sitting across from him.

"My parents wanted me to talk to you," Daphne began, "For multiple reasons."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Well," Daphne said, pulling out a picture, "My mom used to be really good friends with your parents- especially your mother."

Harry looked at the picture, in which Lena Greengrass stood in between James and Lily Potter, all three of them looking young, happy, and energetic. Lena and Lily were waving to Harry while James stared at him intently while smiling.

"Wow," Harry said, momentarily speechless. "My parents were friends with a Slytherin? No offense, but that's not very common."

"Actually," Daphne corrected, "My mother was in the House of Ravenclaw." Harry nodded, thinking that this made sense, as from the classes he had with Daphne, he was able to deduce that she was rather smart.

"In fact," Daphne continued, "My mother and your father were in a marriage contract." Harry looked at Daphne in shock, stunned by this bombshell.

"My dad? Your mom?" Harry said, completely stunned. "W-wait a minute here, how on Earth did my dad marry my mom then? Shouldn't he have married your mom?"

"Let me correct myself," Daphne said, "My mother and your father were ALMOST in a marriage contract and betrothed to each other."

"Explain," Harry said, "Please?" Daphne sighed, but nodded and began to speak.

"Harry, you had a grandfather named Fleamont Potter," Daphne said, "He was actually the one in your family who ended up thinking of a marriage contract. He also inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father Henry Potter, who was a distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

"Wait, slow down here," Harry interrupted, "How do you know about the Invisibility Cloak?"

"My mom would always go on about how 'James would always go off with that cloak'," Daphne answered, "And trust me Potter, I've heard about all of your adventures, and the only way you haven't been caught yet is because of that cloak." Harry nodded, thinking that this made sense.

"Fleamont was friends with Davies Lawson, who was my mother's father" Daphne carried on, "Davies was in Ravenclaw, a very smart and convincing man who was obsessed with his family's reputation. The Lawson family are currently regarded as a "neutral" family, but with their heavy association with Slytherin, quite a few people don't trust them. Davies wanted to change that, and decided that he wanted to associate his family with a "light" family- and who better than his friend's family- the Potters? Davies convinced Fleamont and his wife Euphemia that both families would be aided financially and politically with a marriage contract, and the Lawson family would be trusted by more people. Fleamont was eager to help his friend out, but couldn't bear to bond his son James Potter to a marriage contract- as James was already in love with Lily Evans at this time. So Fleamont proposed that his eldest grandson would be married to Davies' eldest granddaughter, and the deal was accepted and sealed."

"Wait," Harry said, "Does that mean… that you and I are betrothed to each other?"

"It would have," Daphne said, "Except for one thing. Fleamont and Davies agreed and wrote in the contract that if their grandchildren were to marry, they would both have to be raised by their own parents."

"What kind of rule is that?" Harry asked.

"They assumed that their grandchildren would grow up as friends and be close to each other if they were raised by their parents," Daphne said, "But it was a dark time, and they knew that there was a chance that either your parents or my parents could… pass away. That would mean that we wouldn't grow up near each other, and would be distant individuals. So they decided that as long as no parent of yours or mine passed away, we would be betrothed."

"So essentially," Harry said, "You're telling me that if my parents hadn't been murdered by Voldemort, we would be engaged?"

"Yes," Daphne winced slightly at hearing Voldemort's name, "That is correct."

"That's crazy," Harry said, standing up, "I don't believe it."

"Harry," Daphne said, touching his arm, "Look at me, I'm telling the truth." Harry looked at her in surprise, because she had called him by his first name, and she had touched his arm.

"I believe you," Harry sighed, his shoulders sagging, "It's just hard to remember about how different my life could have been with my parents were still alive."

"They're still watching over you," Daphne said softly, "And I'm sure they're proud." Harry and Daphne were silent for a few moments, pondering the information that had just been disclosed.

"You said that there were multiple reasons as to why your parents wanted you to talk to me," Harry said, "So far, all you've mentioned is that our families were close to each other. Is there something else?"

"Unfortunately," Daphne responded, "Yes. It's about the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated, now completely taken aback.

"Well, my father is urging you to stay alert for an attack," Daphne said, "I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"I won't mention it to anyone," Harry said, "But how does your father know that I have to be alert for an attack?"

"Let's just say that he's an inside source and leave it at that," Daphne winked, "And somewhere, we both know that the Dark Lord is up to something."

"You believe that he's back?" Harry questioned. "Some people don't."

"I've believed you since Cedric Diggory died," Daphne said, noticing Harry wince a little, "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"No," Harry said, "It's Voldemort that'll be sorry one day for all the things that he's done."

"I hope so," Daphne sadly said, "I hope so."

Unbeknownst to Harry and Daphne, Draco Malfoy was watching them, cackling with laughter on what he was hearing.

"The Dark Lord pay?" Draco exclaimed. "I don't think so. The Clock is ticking Potter, and time's almost up for you."


	3. Chapter 3- Draco's Crush

**Author's Note: I realize that the topic of the "Classic 11" may be of some confusion to some of the readers, so I'd like to elaborate on where I got the idea for the "Classic 11" and the schools within.**

 **My idea first came to me when I was on Pottermore, and I saw that J.K. Rowling had said that there were 11 well-known wizarding schools in the Harry Potter Universe, and we knew the names of 8 of those schools. So, I decided to create the idea of the "Classic 11", and the schools in the Classic 11 would be the schools that are definitely in the Harry Potter Universe. So yes, I realize that America is a young country, and other countries are way older. But Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appears as one of the schools Rowling mentions, so it's part of the "Classic 11". The 8 "Classic 11" schools in the tournament are simply canon schools- every other school was one I made up.**

 **I hope that clears up any confusion for anyone on the "Classic 11". Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. All I did was create a few new characters and plotlines.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of their DADA class with Snape. Harry just told the two about his canceled contract with Daphne Greengrass, causing Ron and Hermione to be extremely shocked.

"Come off of it mate," Ron said, snorting, "There's no way that's true- all those sweets on the Hogwarts Express must have gotten to your head."

"I'm serious!" Harry exclaimed. "Everything I'm telling you is true?"

"You know how Slytherins are," Ron said, still not taking Harry seriously, "How do you know that she's not messing with you? Playing you?"

"I'm trusting my instinct here," Harry continued, "And she did show me some proof."

"So why don't you show me that proof?" Ron challenged.

"I will!" Harry said back, annoyed that Ron wouldn't believe me.

"Harry," Hermione jumped into the conversation, "You're saying that Daphne told you that her mother and your father were almost in a marriage contract. Then your grandfather decided to have his eldest grandson betrothed to Davies Lawson's eldest granddaughter, which would be Daphne Greengrass. But there was a clause in the contract saying that both yours and Daphne's parents had to be alive for the marriage to take place, which unfortunately didn't happen. Harry, that is a lot to take in."

"So if You-Know-Who hadn't murdered your parents," Ron said, "You would have been engaged to _Daphne Greengass_? A slytherin snake?"

"She wasn't so bad," Harry surprised himself, as he defended Daphne, "Er- I mean, for a slytherin."

"Mhm," Ron said, "Probably a ruse, she's trying to get on your good side."

"Harry," Hermione said, "Maybe Ron will believe you when you show us the proof."

"Are you saying that you believe him?" Ron asked Hermione, tilting his head.

"I'm not going to make any judgement yet," Hermione sharply said, "Harry, you just bring that piece of evidence."

"Fine," Harry huffed, as the three walked along in an awkward silence.

"Hey guys," Hermione began, intent on changing the subject, "What do you think of Snape?"

"Thought he was a bit full of himself for finally getting the DADA job," Harry muttered, "With all of his nonsense and talk."

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?" Harry was taken aback, shocked that she was comparing him to Snape.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts — well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry was so disarmed that she had thought his words as well worth memorizing as _The Standard Book of Spells_ that he did not argue. "Harry! Hey, Harry!" Harry looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend —"

But Harry was not listening; he had just recognized the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. It was Dumbledore's. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, he scurried away with Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as he went.

"What does it say?" Ron asked. "Read it out loud."

"Dear Harry," Harry replied to Ron, "I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Please come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you're enjoying your first day back at school. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. P.S., I still enjoy Acid Pops."

"Why's he telling you that he enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked.

"That's the password to enter his office," Harry said, "Acid Pops."

"I wonder what Dumbledore is going to teach you," Hermione said, "Maybe some Advanced Defensive Magic? Oh, I wish I was there!"

"Nah," Ron replied, "It should be some really nifty spectacular jinxes and and hexes of the type the Death Eaters wouldn't know."

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "Such things could be illegal." Ron and Hermione continued to debate over what Harry would be learning for the rest of the period. However, unbeknownst to them, there were two people who had overheard their conversation. The first person was Daphne Greengrass, and the second person was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in the potions corridor they saw that there were about a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy and Greengrass. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

The dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Greengrass, and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow. However, when he sniffed it again, he smelled designer perfume, a flowery-grassy smell, and etiquette chocolate. He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Everybody get your supplies and books ready."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn responded, gazing at Harry with interest.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything — nor's Ron — we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —"

"Nor do I professor," Daphne said, putting her hand in the air, "I just recently learned I would be taking this class today."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape did mention . . . not to worry, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts. . . ."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and came out with three very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry, Ron, and Daphne along with three sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Slughorn continued to ask multiple questions, with Hermione quickly raising her hand, ready to answer the questions. It quickly became a rapid-fire session, with Slughorn asking questions and Hermione quickly responding.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" asked Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"Oho! ' _One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year_!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You _are_ the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

Hermione smiled but made a "shhing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Harry was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know...highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"But, before I carry on further," Slughorn said, "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to force people to work with those from other Houses. So, I shall split you all up into pairs of 2! You will be working with the partner I assign you over the course of the school year."

Grumbling and some protests were heard, but the students realized that there was no changing Slughorn's mind. "Anywho," Slughorn began, "Here are the pairs. Hermione, you'll be partnered up with Mister Boot. Mister Weasley, your partner will be Mr. Nott. Mister Malfoy, your partner will be Miss Turpin. Mister Macmillan, your partner will be Mister Corner. Blaise, your partner will be Miss Li, and Daphne, you'll be partnered with Harry. Get into your pairs, and turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making._ We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. The pair who brews the best potion wins little Felix!"

Harry walked over to Daphne, holding his supplies. "Hey," Harry greeted, "Looks like we're partners."

"Cut the small talk Potter," Daphne said, "I have something to talk to you about." Harry sat down in the seat next to Daphne, looking at her questioningly. Daphne found herself slightly caught up in his emerald eyes, before snapping out of it.

"I overheard you talking to your friends about your private lessons with Dumbledore." Daphne notified Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "How? Were you spying on us?"

"No," Daphne said, "I was just walking by in the hallway. You and Weasley speak rather loudly."

"Okay," Harry said, "But why are you mentioning this to me right now? You haven't told Malfoy about the lessons- have you?"

"You know Harry," Daphne started, "Not all Slytherins hate your guts. We're not overly fond of you, but not all of us hate you."

"I'd like to meet one of those Slytherins who don't hate me," Harry snarked, "I haven't met one yet."

"You're sitting next to one of those Slytherins right now," Daphne said, "Though your tone is making me want to hate you."

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Daphne continued, "The point I was trying to make earlier was that you should keep your voice down when you're talking about something as private as that. Someone could easily overhear you- especially someone like Malfoy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, "But why are you helping me?"

"Well," Daphne said, "I might as well help out someone who really needs it. Now let's move on with our work- you go get the ingredients, I'll start setting up."

Harry and Daphne each opened their new books, gazing at the instructions. To Daphne's annoyance, she saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions.

Bending low to decipher the ingredients Harry hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what he needed. As he dashed back to his cauldron, he saw that Daphne had set up everything, and was patiently waiting for the ingredients.

"Here's the ingredients!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then let's begin," Daphne said, beginning to work, "Come on Potter!"

Within ten minutes, the whole classroom was full of bluish steam. Hermione and Terry Boot, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Their potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping her roots, Daphne bent low over her book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction: _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

The sopophorous bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Daphne turned to Harry.

"Can I please borrow your silver knife?"

He nodded impatiently, not taking his eyes off their potion, which was still light purple, though according to the book ought to be turning an even lighter shade of lilac by now.

Daphne crushed her bean with the flat side of the dagger. To her astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice she was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it all. Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron she was surprised to see that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook. Harry looked at Daphne in surprise, but motioned for her to continue.

Her annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Daphne now squinted at the next line of instructions. According to the book, she had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition the previous owner had made, however, she ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice?

Daphne stirred counterclockwise, held her breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned palest pink.

"How is that working?" Harry asked, slightly in awe, "You're not even correctly following the instructions!"

"Keep this secret," Daphne answered, lowering her voice, "But the previous owner of this book has scribbled a bunch of notes in the instructions. I'm just following the notes- they're working brilliantly!"

"Fair enough," Harry said, "Now, what does it say next?"

"Seven stirs counter-clockwise, one clockwise, pause," Daphne said, seeing that Harry was following her instructions perfectly, "Continue in that pattern two more times."

Across the room, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. He and Nott appeared to be arguing and insulting each other- much to the annoyance of Slughorn. Harry glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as his and Daphne's. He felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon.

"Time is up!" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly. "Please put your supplies down, I will observe all of your potions to determine the victor."

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. He smiled ruefully at the "substance" in Ron and Nott's cauldron. He passed over Ernie and Michael Corner's navy concoction. He gave Malfoy and Lisa Turpin's potion an approving nod. When he saw Hermione and Boot's potion he smiled proudly. Then he saw Harry and Daphne's substance, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent! Harry, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well! Both of you- an amazing job!"

Harry accepted the tiny bottle of golden liquid, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded. He turned to Daphne, whose face was was lit with pleasure.

"That was brilliant," Harry said, causing Daphne to blush slightly, "You were brilliant. How'd you know to disregard to original instructions?"

"Sometimes you just have to _think for yourself and break away from the instructions_ ," Daphne pointedly said, causing Harry to frown.

"Would you like to keep this?" Harry asked, indicating the golden liquid.

"Really?" Daphne said, surprised. "You're nothing like Malfoy said you were. I'll gladly accept your gift- Mister Potter."

"I hope you enjoy it- Miss Greengrass," Harry replied, handing her the bottle.

"You know," Daphne said, "How about we exchange books as well? I feel as if it'll help you _become more of an individual_ , and it'll be useful in the future."

"Alright then," Harry said, contemplating Daphne's words, "Why not?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood- not at all. Why? Well, it started over the summer, when he had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, and had worn the Dark Mark. He was proud to be a Death Eater, and had been eager to prove himself- after his father had let the Dark Lord down.

Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters, and had led a team to retrieve a prophecy involving that brat Potter and the Dark Lord. The team had ventured into the Ministry, and almost succeeded. Unfortunately, the Order of Phoenix had responded to the raid, and Lucius Malfoy had been captured, along with several other Death Eaters. Worst of all, the prophecy had never been retained.

So, the Dark Lord turned to the next Malfoy in line- Draco. He added Draco to his corps, which had been one of Draco's proudest moments. However, Draco was also given a task- one that would be almost impossible to complete. Draco Malfoy had been hired as an assassin. His target? Albus Dumbledore- the one wizard who could match the Dark Lord in a duel.

Draco was a smart boy, and knew that the Dark Lord had expected him to fail. This task had been given as a punishment for his father's failure. Everybody expected him to fail- even his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy, but Draco would prove them wrong. Draco WOULD kill Albus Dumbledore. He knew that if he failed, his entire family would be punished severely- and probably killed. Draco began making his way to the seventh floor, looking for the Room of Requirement.

Just in his first day back at Hogwarts, Draco had learned some interesting and useful information. Gryffindor's Golden Boy Potter would be taking private lessons with Dumbledore, but that wasn't important. The important thing was that he knew the password to enter Dumbledore's Office. Acid Pops. No doubt that the password would change rather frequently, so Draco would need to act quickly. He also needed to find some way to always know what Dumbledore's password always was- if only he could find some way to always keep an eye on that gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's Office.

Potter had also given the bottle of Felix Felicis to Greengrass, which was important to know, as one would never know when a little bit of luck would come in handy. Draco simply needed to find a way to steal the potion from Greengrass.

"Here I am," Draco said, "The seventh floor." Draco began imagining a very special room in his head. The Room of Hidden Things, which the Dark Lord had told him about. Draco imagined the room, and suddenly, a door appeared in front of him. After checking to make sure nobody was watching, Draco opened the door and stepped into the room.

The Room was stacked with many items, and filled with many important things. But Draco Malfoy was here for one main thing- the Vanishing Cabinet. The Vanishing Cabinet was an object that could be used to form a passage. The Cabinet at Hogwarts supposedly had a twin at Borgin and Burkes. The two cabinets could form a passage between Hogwarts and Knockturn Alley, which would be very useful. Draco walked around the loads of items, searching for the cabinet. Unfortunately, The Room of Hidden Things had a special protection that prevented a Summoning Charm from being used in it, meaning people had to physically find what it was they were looking for. Finally, he found it.

It was rather tall, formed a vertical rectangular prism, and appeared slightly rusty and broken. Draco smiled. It was nothing that he couldn't fix. After his training over the summer, Draco knew that he was ready to fix this. _The room also could be used for training_ , Draco thought to himself, _I do need to work on silent spells._ Suddenly, Draco yelled in his head- _Confringo!_ A nearby box exploded and then burst into flames.

Draco began laughing. This was great- it was amazing! He could also use the room to train, and become better than Potter. In honesty, Draco was jealous of the relationships he sensed Potter was beginning to build with Greengrass. Draco had realized today that he actually fancied Greengrass, despite what he had overheard earlier.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"You said that there were multiple reasons as to why your parents wanted you to talk to me," Harry said, "So far, all you've mentioned is that our families were close to each other. Is there something else?"_

 _"Unfortunately," Daphne responded, "Yes. It's about the Dark Lord."_

 _"Voldemort?" Harry repeated, now completely taken aback._

 _"Well, my father is urging you to stay alert for an attack," Daphne said, "I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone."_

 _"I won't mention it to anyone," Harry said, "But how does your father know that I have to be alert for an attack?"_

 _"Let's just say that he's an inside source and leave it at that," Daphne winked, "And somewhere, we both know that the Dark Lord is up to something."_

 _"You believe that he's back?" Harry questioned. "Some people don't."_

 _"I've believed you since Cedric Diggory died," Daphne said, noticing Harry wince a little, "I'm sorry for bringing that up."_

 _"No," Harry said, "It's Voldemort that'll be sorry one day for all the things that he's done."_

 _"I hope so," Daphne sadly said, "I hope so."_

 _Unbeknownst to Harry and Daphne, Draco Malfoy was watching them, cackling with laughter on what he was hearing._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Draco wasn't sure what he would do with that information. He had naturally thought of blackmailing Greengrass with that information, but that wouldn't exactly paint him in a good light towards her. Draco knew that he should report her father to the Dark Lord, but at the same time, if she learned of who ratted out her father, he would never stand a chance with her. For the first time in his life, Draco had actually attained a crush.

Sure, he'd enjoyed many flings with girls such as Pansy Parkinson, but one girl he'd never been able to impress was Daphne Greengrass. Of course, that made her even more attractive to him. Draco enjoyed a challenge, and she definitely was a challenge. A challenge that he wanted.

In fact, when Draco had walked by the love potion- Amortentia, (which was supposed to smell differently to every single person, according to what they were attracted by) he had smelled Daphne's perfume. Draco wouldn't admit to anybody but himself, but he definitely fancied Daphne Greengrass. Most girls in Slytherin (especially Pansy Parkinson) were easy for Draco to get. But Greengrass and her best friend Tracey Davis had never been impressed by Draco's heritage or his skills. And that frustrated him. Greengrass was in his house, which meant that she should be his, not Potter's.

Yes, Draco would train long and hard, work on the Vanishing Cabinet, and serve the Dark Lord. Draco would kill Albus Dumbledore and climb up the ranks of the Death Eaters. Draco would reclaim his family's glory. And best of all, Draco would best Harry Potter and claim Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, it's been long since I last updated, but hopefully, with the holidays approaching, I'll find more time to update frequently! If you enjoyed, please follow/favorite and especially review- that's always great and inspiring for an author. The more reviews we get, typically the more we end up updating. ;) XD jk, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
